


never let you go

by melanoradrood



Series: Universes Made Just For You And I [14]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanoradrood/pseuds/melanoradrood
Summary: it's platonic. entirely platonic.





	never let you go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anothersadsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothersadsong/gifts), [Stars_of_Kyber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stars_of_Kyber/gifts).



> AU: Canon Compliant Post Scarif  
> Word Count: 1384  
> Rating: General  
> Warnings: none  
> Prompt: platonic touches… Absently tracing patterns on the nearest exposed skin, Carrying while half asleep, Crawling into bed with, Sharing a blanket, by oh-nostalgiaa and stars-of-kyber.

It’s movie night on the Falcon, which means that the first thirty minutes are spent with Han kicking the projector before R2 rolls in with the save, so Jyn and Cassian are late. They’ve been hard at work lately, every waking minute not spent at work spent working on a KX droid that they were having to rebuild from hand. There were multiple pieces, but with each day, they were one step closer to uploading the copy of K2 that Cassian wore on cord around his neck.

They take off for movie night, though, because it’s important that they remember their friends, that Cassian not shut himself away, that Jyn learns to trust…

And because Bodhi practically begs them to come, so that there’s not enough seats, so that he and Luke have to share a small chair. Cassian and Jyn always end up sharing one as well, the one that either Bodhi or Luke would end up sitting on, because Shara and Kes always share as well, no one shares with Leia, and Chewie is big enough to get his own seat.

It’s kind of nice, hanging out with everyone else… Not that Jyn or Cassian would ever admit that, but they enjoy it, showing up and making Bodhi shift over to sit with Luke, getting to spend time touching.

It’s the only time they ever touch, and it’s entirely platonic, there’s no real meaning to it, they’re just touching because it’s a confined space…

When the night ends, they both pull away, never to touch again, not until the next movie night, when they’re crushed together, Cassian sitting down in the seat, Jyn sitting half in his lap.

Not tonight, though. Tonight, Jyn is exhausted, because she had to wake up early and train recruits. Tonight, Jyn is so tired that she half considers just sleeping in Cassian’s room with the droid, rather than showing up. Tonight, Jyn’s eyes are closed before R2 has even offered to play the holofilm, and by the time it’s rolling, her head is on Cassian’s shoulder, and she’s asleep.

And Cassian doesn’t mind. He really doesn’t. He really genuinely doesn’t mind that Jyn is asleep on her shoulder, her warm breath coming out against his neck. He really doesn’t mind that her legs are draped over his, and her arm is laying across his stomach. He really doesn’t mind that she’s so comfortable with him, trusts him so much, that she, who never sleeps without at least four weapons in arm’s reach, is asleep with him.

The problem is, he never wants to leave this chair.

The movie is almost to an end, and Jyn still hasn’t woken up, and Cassian  _ doesn’t want to leave this chair. _ Leaving this chair means that she might wake up, means that he has to take her back to his room, means that he has to tell her goodnight, and karking hell he deserves all the punishment for this, but he quite literally can’t imagine letting her go.

He’s in hell and it’s karking beautiful.

The credits start to roll and he’s pushing himself to sit up, his arms moving to wrap under Jyn’s back and her legs, and he’s amazed that he has the strength to do this, but his heart is racing, racing at the thought of putting her down, and that adrenaline seems to drive him.

Kes and Shara are too busy making out, his hand on her growing stomach, to even notice them leaving, and Bodhi and Luke are whispering to one another. Han is snoring in his chair, about to tip over backwards, and Leia has her datapad out, hard at work. Chewbacca is missing, but Cassian knows he isn’t one to gossip.

The hanger is quiet as he steps down out of the Falcon, and the hallways empty as he walks back towards is room.

It’s not until he reaches his room that he remembers that Jyn doesn’t sleep there, that she has her own room, that he has to say goodnight… except he doesn’t know the keycode to her room. He could slice into it, of course, but not with her in his arms…

He makes a split second decision and enters the keycode to walk into his room, careful to step around the tools they had left while working on the KX unit. The lights hum to life, but he slides in front of them, getting them to turn back off, and then he’s walking towards his bed.

“Mmm tired,” she mutters against his collar bone, and Cassian freezes for a moment, because if she’s awake, then she can make a decision as to where she wants to sleep.

“I know. We’re in my room. Do you want to go to bed?”

She lets out a hum with a long breath, and then nods slightly against him. He still isn’t moving yet. “Wanted to instead of the movie. Night.”

He’s not sure what to make of that, but it sounds like she wanted to sleep in his room all the same…

Cassian can’t kick off his boots with her in his arms, can’t kick off hers either, but he’s not putting her down. Sitting onto the bed, he shifts back against the wall, letting the wall support him, and shifts Jyn so that she’s sitting on his good leg, her legs draped over the other. With her leaning onto his chest, now, and her forehead pressed against his neck, he’s able to get them both more comfortable.

Logic dictates that he lay her down on the bed, kicks off his own shoes, uses his parka to sleep with on the floor, but when it comes to her, he’s selfish. She had said she wanted to sleep there, clearly trusted him enough…

He won’t second guess himself as he reaches down and unties his shoes with one hand, kicking his boots onto the floor. He tugs at her boots as well, pulling them off, and she lets out a little sigh when her feet are free. His jacket, he shrugs out of, one side and then the other, and his free arm has to wrap around her to slide it all the way off his body. Her jacket is easier, leaving her in the tank top she had been wearing as they worked on the KX unit.

With the lights dimmed and them in more relaxed clothing, all Cassian has left to do is pull the blanket up over them, shift them both down into the bed, and then move so that her head is still on his chest, their bodies wrapped up together…

When he wakes up the next morning, he can feel fingers running over the skin on his chest, right where his shirt is. He normally sleeps without a shirt on, but after a moment, he remembers that he had still been wearing his work tee shirt, the one he wears when he’s working on mechanics, and has grease all on it. He had just thrown a jacket on over top before going to watch the movie-

It’s Jyn. It’s Jyn’s fingers on his chest, Jyn’s nails scratching at the light chest hair, and he sucks in a breath when her fingers run along the neckline.

He doesn’t want to move, doesn’t want her to stop, but then her hand flattens over his chest, and he knows he has been caught.

“I know you’re awake,” she breathes out, and he swallows, not responding. “Your heart started racing, and your breathing shifted.”

He says nothing for a long moment, because he doesn’t have an answer, doesn’t have an excuse.

“This was nice,” she says, and he agrees.

“You fell asleep on me,” he says in response, and he hopes he sounds more like he’s just making a passing comment, and not complaining.

“I was tired,” she says with a slight shrug, and he smiles to himself, turning his head to look down at her. She’s still utterly relaxed, laying on his chest, and he dares to move his hand on her back, running it up and down her bare arm.

“Do you want to go back to sleep?” he asks.

She hums in response, and Cassian… he has shit to do, but there’s no way he’s moving.

No way in hell.


End file.
